syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael
Raphael is an elder of the five archangels, being created alongside Uriel. Not much is known about her, other than she is the twin of Uriel and older sibling of Gabriel and Michael. She is known as The Sage and maintains The Prophecy. Raphael is said to be much more analytical than her twin, Uriel, who is much more sentimental. She believes that intuition can be used to understand the purpose past events and predict the future. Raphael has yet to appear in the series. However, it can be assumed that she is possibly hiding somewhere on Earth, not wanting conflict between her siblings, especially her twin brothers' war. Early Life Historically/as written, Raphael was one of the first celestial beings ever created, along with her sister, Uriel. They were created in pairs and formed a deep psychic bond at the moment of their creation that marked them as twins; they completed each other. Millennia ago, Raphael defied her Father and appeared before the Babylonian king, Belshazzar, and warned him of the fall of his kingdom. She did this by appearing as "The Hand of God" during a feast and writing the prophecy on the walls. The very next day, she prophesied fall of Babylon came to fruition. It is believed that Raphael did this to sate her curiosity of what humans would do with the knowledge of their own demise. This act of defiance infuriated her Father and frightened the other archangels, now wondering what she would do now that she had the power to act as God. When God abandoned heaven, Raphael, Uriel and the other higher angels never wanted any part of Gabriel's war. They remained neutral and chose to live on earth in peace. Uriel went to live in Helena, while Raphael's whereabouts and status remain unknown. Powers & Abilities *'Immortality' - Raphael is over four thousand years old. *'Superhuman Strength' - Raphael possesses great strength as an archangel. * Wings- As an archangel, Raphael possesses enormous feathery wings that unfurl from her upper back. **'Flight' - With wings spread, Raphael has the ability of flight. ** Wing Shields ** Wing Blades *'Heightened Senses' - As an archangel, Raphael is imbued with super-senses. Raphael can hear every breath, and every heart beat. * Psychic Bond '- Raphael shares a psychic bond with her twin, Uriel. This allows the to communicate telepathically and speak into each other's minds even over great distances. *'Demotion of Spheres - Archangels are able to cast higher angels out of their bodies, making them disembodied spirits. This demotes them to the lowest sphere, gaining them the title of Lower Angel. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. *'Spiritual manifestation' - Before God left and the Angels fell to earth, the higher Angels were both physical and spiritual beings. Being so, they were able to manifest themselves spiritually on Earth, so that only other angels could interact them, but humans would not be able to see or touch them. Weaknesses *'Empyrean Steel' - As an archangel, Raphael can be hurt, and even killed by this angelic metal. *'Mass Explosions' - The senate of Vega were confident that large explosions could kill archangels. * Electricity ' *'Higher Angels - Archangels are vulnerable to other higher angels. Category:Angel Category:Archangel Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Higher Angel